Welcome to the Soul Society
by booklover573
Summary: when Nikkie Timmy Kelly and Joey wake up in a strange place, the least they expect to find are monsters called Hollows and Soul Reapers. this is my first fanfic so please be nice.  .  "Welcome to the soul society."


Hi guys I'm booklover573 you can call me Book-Chan or B-Chan. My friends and I thought of a story. It is a little weird but bear with me this is my first fanfic. My friends are Kelly/Kell-Chan, Timmy-san, and Joey-san. In this story I will be Nikkie-Chan. If I call myself Courtney it's because that is my real name. I just like Nikkie better. If you don't like something about my story please tell me so I can fix it. I have asked some special guests to do the disclaimers! Here they are! Please welcome Kell-Chan, Joey-san, Timmy-san, and my man Toshio Hitsugaya!

?-BELIEVE IT!

Me-NARUTO! You're in the wrong fanfiction!

Naruto-OH! Sorry 'bout that B-Chan!

Me- it's okay Naruto-Kun

Joey, Timmy, Kell-Booklover573 does not own bleach or any of its characters!

Toshio-if she did we would probably die.

Me-most of you are already dead though.

Toshio-then we will die again! I will always win! Wahahahahaha! **(OCC much?)**

Everyone else- O.o

I also don't own Naruto!

Me- anyways…ON TO DA STORY!

'_Thoughts' _

**(A/N)**

"**Hollow talking"**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

*linebreak*

Nikkie POV

The first thing that I thought when I opened my eyes was 'WHERE THE H*LL AM I?' I looked to my left and I found my friend Kelly lying next to me. Kelly had thick beautiful brown and blonde hair, she had teal highlights. She had light blue eyes. Kelly was 5.4ft tall. Around her neck was half of a best friend necklace. Kelly was wearing tight blue jeans that had hole in them and a black tank top with skulls on the bottom part of it. She had a tight teal ripped up shirt underneath it. Kelly was my best friend, practically my sister.

On my right were my other two friends, Timmy and Joey. Timmy was 5ft tall. Joey was 5.8ft tall. They both had brown hair only Timmy's was lighter. Joey had a black shirt and dark blue jeans on. His jeans were somewhat faded. Timmy on the other hand had a white and blue t-shirt. His jeans were light blue and had faded spots on them. These two were my best guy friends.

My hair was thick bark brown with red, blonde, caramel and purple highlights. I was the smallest out of the two girls. I was only 5.1ft tall. I was wearing a red and black tank top with a big skull in the middle of it. My jeans were dark, torn up and slightly baggy. My eyes were dark brown. I had two necklaces a choker and the second one was the other half to Kelly's best friend necklace.

I shook Kelly's shoulder. "Kelly wake up!" I almost screamed. She rolled over mumbling something like 'leave my pizza alone' I gave her a weird look and tried to wake the others up. Finally Joey woke up and helped me get Kelly and Timmy up. They got up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Kelly asked while rubbing her eyes.

I looked at her and gave her a small smile."I don't know Kelly. Let's go looking around." I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up off the ground. "Let's head that way" I pointed to what I hoped was north. About after a hour of walking we saw a small town."Come on!" I said while running to the town. They followed after me. When we got to the town we stared in disbelief. There were children dressed in rags stealing from shops and other people. We looked at them with sad eyes. I walked up to one of the towns people and asked "excuse me, do you know where we are?"

"You're in the soul society" the person told me giving me a look like I was the stupidest person he's ever met and then walked off.

"Okaaay, thanks I guess." I mumbled and walked back to my friends "he told me we were in some place called the soul society. Any idea where that is?" my friends shook their heads. '_Great'_ I thought miserably _'we have no idea where we are and I'm starting to get hungry'_ As if on cue my stomach growled. I blushed.

"You hungry too?" asked Timmy. I nodded my head.

"let's go find something to eat." Suggested Joey. We walked down the street looking for something to eat but couldn't find anything.

"I'm starving!" Kelly said with a whining tone.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow, it's getting really dark we need to find a place to sleep." I said. We went searching and ended up spending the night in an ally way. It was dark and smelly but we didn't care. We were so tired that as soon as we layed down we fell asleep.

*linebreak*

We woke up to a loud racket outside the ally. "What is that" Timmy asked.

I got up and started to walk outside the ally. "I don't know but let's go find out." I said. We walked out of the ally to find a huge monster with a hole through its chest. It let out a loud screeching noise and looked at us. Its eyes were giant and it looked like there was a skull on its head. We heard people screaming things like "IT'S A HOLLOW!" or "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES" We took their advice and ran. The 'hollow' thing started to chase us screaming **"YOU SMELL YUMMY!" **I rolled my eyes _'I swear this thing has a vocabulary of a first grader.' _We ran until we reached a clearing. The forest circled around us.

"Things couldn't get any worse." Timmy said. And of course, it got worse. Three more of those things came running out of the forest and toward us. "THAT'S JUST GRATE!" I screamed and hit myself in the head. "We're screwed."I mumbled. Just as the hollows were about to reach us four figures dressed in black robes flew out of nowhere. I couldn't tell what they look like but I could tell that they had katanas (SP?) and were on our side. I think they are at least. In less than a minute the hollows were dead. The people walked towards us. I could see them clearly now.

The shortest one came up to us "Are you four okay?" he asked. Just then I started to get dizzy. I looked at my friends, they were holding their heads looking like they were about to collapse, just like me. "Hey you okay?" asked the girl with the brown/red hair with giant boobs. I could barely here her. I remember falling and then everything went black.

*linebreak*

When I woke up I was in a white room laying on a white bed. I looked beside me and my friends were laying in the same white beds as me. We were in white gown looking things. I scowled at the thing. Beside me I heard someone fake cough and turned my head to see a white headed guy sitting in a chair beside my bed. "My name is Toshio Hitsugaya. I'm the captain of the tenth division. Welcome to the soul society."

Chapter one is done! Yay first chap to my first fic! I'll try to update asap but I have MAPs this week so maybe not. Hope you liked it! Give me some advice please! Bye-bye!


End file.
